L'Inconnue du Parc
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: OS - 10 étapes dans la vie de Jane et de Lisbon. 10 étapes vers le bonheur, ou comment construire une vie pas à pas. Laissez moi vos impressions et vos commentaires. Bonne lecture.


**L'inconnue du Parc.**

**L'idée m'est venue cette nuit, enfin la nuit dernière et j'ai donc décidé de concrétiser ce one shot sur the Mentalist. Allez savoir comment l'idée m'est venue.**

**10 étapes pour une vie.**

_First Step, Découverte_.

Il arrivât dans le parc. Il commençait à faire nuit et les mamans et leurs enfants qui s'étaient attardés quittaient peu à peu le parc. La lueur du soleil couchant faisait miroiter en ombre chinoise la végétation touffue des bosquets tandis qu'il s'avançait progressivement vers un banc.

Il s'assît. Seul.

Personne pour le regarder, pour le juger, pour lui faire part des problèmes de conscience qu'il avait. Non. Personne. Juste lui et lui seul. La sensation même fugace pour un instant de n'être qu'une personne banale et comme les autres. L'avantage de la nuit était justement qu'elle changeait les perceptions, il disparaissait et se fondait dans cette impression irréelle de presque bien être.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici, presque une dizaine d'années. Tout était facile à cette époque. Mais maintenant, c'était différent car il avait une famille. Il venait même d'être père. Aujourd'hui, c'était la naissance de sa fille. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé, et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il avait failli perdre sa femme et sa fille lors de l'accouchement. Le contre coup certainement.

Ici au moins personne ne pouvait le voir et il pouvait laisser libre court à ses vrais sentiments sans besoin de dissimuler quoique se soit. Même avec elle, il se contrôlait. Il s'en voulait mais sa sécurité et son bonheur passait avant le sien. Il l'aimait, enfin il le croyait.

Une ombre arrivât sur un autre banc derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas détailler cette personne mais c'était sans aucun doute une femme. Son parfum le lui signalait. Elle ne fît aucun bruit et ne l'interrompît pas. Elle respectait son silence.

Elle s'assît dos à lui sur le banc qui se trouvait à l'opposer direct. Il n'avait donc aucun contact visuel de l'autre.

Ironiquement, elle le comprenait certainement mieux que sa femme, par ce silence….

Une voix, calme, triste et silencieuse mais mélodieuse de fît entendre dans le parc.

« Pleurer ne sert à rien. »

« Qu'en savez-vous ? Que savez-vous de mes problèmes ou de mes soucis ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Et vous que faites vous ici ? Vous vous cachez comme moi…. »

« Me cacher ? Comme j'aimerais…. Mais je n'ai pas ce loisir et je présume que vous non plus… Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous ne pouvez vous confier à quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? J'ai le même problème. Personne à qui me confier… »

Le silence retombât, morne, dur et oppressant. Le soleil avait complètement disparu, laissant la place à l'astre lunaire. Une brise douce s'était levée, renvoyant le mystérieux parfum de l'inconnue vers lui.

Bien que ce ne fût pas dans ses habitudes de se confier, quelque chose le poussât à aller vers elle. Sa détresse ressemblait un peu à la sienne. Et sans qu'il en eût véritablement conscience, il se lançât.

« J'ai une femme et maintenant … une petite fille. Mais j'ai failli les perdre toutes les deux. Ma femme a accouché aujourd'hui, mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. J'étais fou d'inquiétude mais je … je ne voulais pas le montrer. Je ne pouvais pas. Je suis sensé être un grand médium qui prévoit tout, communique avec les morts … j'aurais donc du le prévoir, mais je ne suis qu'un pathétique homme avec le don de décrypter les sentiments et les sensations des autres, simplement en les voyant, en les analysant grâce à leur gestes… et tout ce que je sais faire c'est mentir, tricher et gagner de l'argent sur le dos des autres…. »

« Comment vont votre femme et votre petite fille ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il fût surpris pour une fois. Elle n'avait retenu que sa femme et sa fille, pas qu'il trichait ou qu'il mentait aux autres ? Elle ne l'avait pas jugé. Comme un ou une amie sincère le ferait. Elle avait juste demandé des nouvelles de sa femme et sa fille…..

« Elles vont bien… Enfin je crois…. »

« Alors retourner à leur chevet, elles doivent avoir besoin de vous. De l'homme et non du pseudo voyant. Si vous les aimez, retournez-y. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que ce n'était pas bien ? Tout le monde s'empresserait de me juger mais vous, non ? Alors dites moi pourquoi…. »

« Vous savez ce qui est bien ou mal. Vous me l'avez dit l'instant d'avant. Vous vous êtes jugé vous-même. Je n'ai nul besoin de vous dire ce que vous savez déjà. A moins qu'il n'y est autre chose dont vous souhaitiez me parler ? Vous n'êtes pas homme à douter n'est ce pas ? Votre, disons, profession, ne vous y dispose pas. »

« En effet. Je m'interroge à propos de mes sentiments envers ma femme et ma fille. Je … Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. Nous avons traversé une crise à cause de ma … profession. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais cela faisait longtemps que je lui avais dit pour mon métier. Aujourd'hui je doute. Je ne sais pas si elle se rend compte que son mari est un menteur professionnel. Je pense que nous ne pourrons pas continuer longtemps ainsi. Elle doute de moi et je me mets à douter d'elle. Nous nous sommes enfermés dans nos mensonges. »

« Alors dites-lui la vérité. Vous avez une chance de tout reconstruire et votre fille vous y aidera par sa simple présence. Ce sera douloureux mais vous verrez, vous aurez cette seconde chance… Saisissez là. Elles se font rares ces temps ci. »

Il ne dît plus rien. Méditant les paroles de la femme dos à lui, à qui il en avait plus dit sur sa vie que pendant toutes ses longues années à sa femme. Un sentiment de confiance et de bien être, de sincérité s'était infiltré en lui. Mais il sentît qu'il devait l'aider aussi. Elle semblait tellement seule et triste. Un ami se conduit-il ainsi, en laissant l'autre seul affronter les difficultés ? Non.

« Et vous ? Quelle est votre histoire ? »

« Mon histoire ? Je suppose que l'on peut parler ainsi… Ma mère est morte dans un accident quant j'avais douze ans. A cause de moi, selon mon père. Savez-vous pourquoi c'est à cause de moi ? Parce que je voulais que pour une fois ma mère vienne me chercher pour aller faire les magasins ensemble. Je voulais lui faire un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Alors qu'elle était en route, un chauffard alcoolique a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture. Elle n'a jamais pu venir me chercher. Elle est morte sur le coup.

Puis se fut la déchéance. Mon père me rendît responsable de sa mort, se mît lui-même à boire et je devais m'occuper de mes trois frères plus jeunes en plus de mes études. Mon père est finalement mort trois ans plus tard. L'un de mes frères, l'ainé, me déteste et les deux autres me parlent encore mais pas comme avant. J'ai réussi à aller à l'université, me débrouiller pour être la meilleure et aujourd'hui je vais avoir mon premier poste. Et je n'ai personne avec qui le fêter. Ironiquement, dans deux jours, c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma mère. »

Elle n'attendait rien de lui. Non. Rien. Il le sentait, il ne voulait pas avoir de la pitié pour elle, alors il lui dît d'un ton aussi doux et sincère que possible.

« Je suis sure que votre mère est fière de vous et même si personne ne vous l'a dit aujourd'hui, je vous le dis : félicitations pour votre poste. Je suis sure que vous brillerez, quoique vous fassiez. »

La femme ne répondît rien pendant un long moment.

« Vous êtes un homme meilleur que vous ne pensez. Ne vous dévalorisez pas. Merci. »

« Je pourrais en dire de même. Mais ce ne serait pas juste. Vous êtes une femme. »

Elle laissât échapper un léger rire. Très léger, mais présent. Ce qui lui mît du baume au cœur et le fît se sentir nettement plus joyeux. Il reprît enfin confiance en lui. Grâce à cette femme, à cette inconnue.

Elle se levât. Il ne sentît que le souffle d'air qu'elle provoquât en se déplaçant.

« Nous nous reverrons peut être un jour. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux. Votre femme et votre fille sont chanceuses de vous avoir auprès d'elles. »

Il ne répondît rien. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle s'en fût dans l'allée, sous la lune pâle de ce soir de printemps.

Il restât quelques temps à contempler sa silhouette qui se dissipait dans le clair obscur du parc, puis il partît lui-même rejoindre sa famille, sa femme et sa fille. Le cœur plus léger mais lourd aussi de devoir se séparer de ce qui fût pour lui, un instant d'éternité.

_Second Step, Compréhension._

Un homme désespéré rentrât dans le parc ce soir là. Ce même homme qui presque sept ans plus tôt jour pour jour venait de parler avec une inconnue de sa vie pour le moins idyllique avec sa femme et sa merveilleuse petite fille.

Il était souvent revenu dans ce parc, mais l'inconnue n'était jamais réapparue, comme une création de son propre esprit, un fantôme éphémère de son imagination. Curieusement elle lui avait toujours manqué. Comme si on lui avait arraché une part de lui.

Il s'assît sur le banc. Se laissât tomber serait d'ailleurs un terme beaucoup plus exact. Et comme sept ans auparavant, les larmes se mirent à couler. Les sanglots s'y mêlaient rendant cette vision plus poignante pour la femme qui le regardait.

Elle s'était avancée vers le parc ce soir là. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. Une intuition, comme si on avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait depuis longtemps maintenant compris qui était cet homme. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, bien sur. Elle savait garder un secret, surtout ce genre de secret. Bien qu'elle n'approuvât pas totalement sa conduite, elle comprenait aussi que certains événements l'y avaient poussé. Elle n'avait pas à juger. Elle l'avait appris depuis longtemps.

Elle s'approchât du banc, et comme sept ans avant, elle ne fît rien qu'être là. Avec lui. Il sourît à travers ses larmes en la sentant près d'elle.

« Vous êtes revenue ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Toujours la même question … même en sept ans les bonnes vieilles habitudes ne changent pas… A moi de commencer cette fois. Bien. J'ai eu une promotion dans mon métier. Enfin. Mon boss dit que je la mérite. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais être à la tête d'une équipe. J'en suis heureuse. Mes deux collègues sont géniaux. Mais cette promotion m'éloigne aussi d'un homme que je pense aimer. Peut être est-ce mieux ainsi. Il est marié. Nous n'avons jamais rien fait, non. Je connais sa femme et ses enfants. Imaginer. Je pense juste à faire le deuil de ceci en quelque sorte et prendre un nouveau départ. J'en avais besoin. J'avais besoin d'être ici. Simplement. »

« Vous avez peur de vous attacher n'est ce pas ? Surtout après avoir vécu tout ceci. Vous êtes détachée et le fait de ne pas être et d'être en même temps avec lui vous apporte en quelque sorte un alibi pour être seule…. »

« N'exercez pas vos talents sur moi ! Bien que ce que vous dîtes soit vrai. C'est pour ça aussi que je suis contente de le quitter. Suis-je cruelle de dire cela ? »

« Non, vous êtes juste … délivrée…. »

« A vous. Je vous sens tellement …. »

« Vous ne trouvez pas les mots. Ne cherchez pas, il n'y en a pas. Ma femme et ma fille sont mortes. Tuées par ce fou et par moi également. Je l'ai provoqué et voilà sa réponse. Vous aviez raison sur le mensonge et la vérité. Je les ai tuées. »

« Non, vous ne les avez pas tué. Vous ne pouviez le prévoir. Dans mon métier en envoyant des gens sur le terrain je risque leur vie. Chaque geste, chaque ordre a une conséquence que je ne peux prédire. Ma mère est morte ainsi. J'ai enfin fini par l'admettre même si je ressens encore de la culpabilité. J'ai aussi laissé mon père mourir à petit feu. Mais j'ai compris aussi. C'est la même chose pour vous. Vous finirez par le comprendre. »

« Non ! Vous ne savez rien, rien de moi, de ma vie, de mon passé ni de qui je suis. Rien du tout. John Le Rouge les a tuées par ma faute et uniquement ma faute. Par mes mensonges…. »

« Qui vous dit qu'il ne les aurait pas tuées autrement ? Qui vous dit qu'il ne vous traquait pas dès le départ ? Cet homme a déjà tué avant sans forcément de raison. C'est un fou. Il vous avait déjà peut être choisi avant pour vous faire souffrir. Vous lui apportez la célébrité tout simplement. Voilà pourquoi il s'est attaqué à vous. »

« Ça ne me rendra pas ni ma femme ni ma fille…. »

« J'en déduis que votre couple allait mieux. »

« Oui…. Nous nous sommes retrouvées…. »

« Vous lui avez dit la vérité. Pourquoi ne pas vous servir de vos dons pour aider les autres et le retrouver ? »

Il fût frappé par la justesse de ce raisonnement. Mais pour le moment il n'allait pas bien. Il le sentait.

« Oui mais pas avant quelques temps… Je dois me faire me soigner avant. Je ne vais pas bien. »

« Je sais. Je l'entends et je le sens. Voulez vous que je vous accompagne ? »

Il réfléchît mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit ainsi. Il avait un air de dément. Il ne pouvait pas même si il savait qu'elle aurait compris. Comme avant. Juste compris et pas jugé.

« Non. Mais merci de votre aide. Vous m'avez donné quelque chose que je n'avais plus…. Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. Bonne chance. »

« A vous aussi. »

Cette fois ce fût lui qui partît le premier la laissant seule pensive sur le banc. Des larmes scintillaient sous la lune brillante tandis qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner, la tête courbée, le poids de la culpabilité empêchant son orgueil et sa fierté habituelle de refaire surface. Ce n'était plus un homme triste mais un homme brisé. Aurait-il la force de se reconstruire ? Elle l'espérait sincèrement de tout son cœur. Elle se décidât à partir. Elle aussi. Demain elle commençait son nouveau travail elle devait être à la hauteur. Comme toujours.

_Third Step, Appréhension._

L'odeur des cerisiers japonais embaumait le parc. A la tombée de la nuit, les odeurs des fleurs du parc se renforçaient de plus en plus. Il adorait ça. C'était son odeur à elle qu'il adorait par-dessus tout. Cela faisait aujourd'hui deux ans que sa fille et sa femme était morte, et peu à peu il s'était reconstruit, lentement comme on cherche à rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle.

Il avait passé six mois en enfer. Dans un hôpital spécialisé. Et ce qu'il l'avait fait tenir, c''était ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Simplement.

Demain il commençait sa nouvelle carrière. Il allait cesser de mentir, et aller de servir de ses talents pour la bonne cause. D'un coté ça le réjouissait mais l'angoissait également. D'autant plus que le directeur Minelli n'avait pas encore dit à l'équipe avec qui il allait travaillé enfin pas directement qui était le nouveau consultant.

Il espérait qu'elle serait là ce soir. Elle lui était quasiment devenue vitale, par sa présence et son réconfort. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, ne la connaissait pas et pourtant elle comptait plus pour elle que n'importe qui. Parce qu'elle était… juste elle.

Cette fois, il s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà là. Ça le fit sourire. Il ne voyait toujours que son ombre. Il ne se lassait pas de ce jeu. Mais parfois il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, voir son sourire, la taquiner. Lui montrer aussi que maintenant son curieux sens de l'humour était revenu et que malgré son arrogance et son taux incroyable d'insupportabilité, il était toujours le même. Celui qui malgré tout aimait.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

Il sourît. Si elle aussi s'y mettait. Il s'assît tranquillement.

« Je vous sens presque joyeux. Quel changement ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Je mets juste en application ce que vous m'avez conseillé très chère. Je mets mes talents au service des autres. Et j'arrête de tout le temps mentir. Je crois que j'en ai tiré une bonne leçon non ? »

« Oui ce n'est pas faux. Alors dîtes moi…. Qu'allez-vous faire de si passionnant ? »

« Je vais attraper John Le Rouge, en aidant le CBI en tant que consultant. Vous voyez comme je me suis rangé ? N'est ce pas merveilleux ? »

« Et vous dormez toujours avec un smiley du sang de votre fille au dessus de votre tête ? »

« Comment…. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je dois y aller. Juste un conseil. Ce n'est pas en vous vengeant que vous allez vous en sortir. Et ne commettez pas d'actes répréhensibles, vous risqueriez de perdre beaucoup plus que vous ne croyez, M. Jane, finalement mes conseils n'ont peut être pas autant porté leur fruit que je ne croyais. Au revoir, M. Jane. »

« Non attendez. Vous savez depuis longtemps qui je suis mais vous ? Ce n'est pas juste. Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Dites le moi ! »

Elle ne se retournât pas mais il n'essayât pas non plus de la rattraper pour la faire avouer. Elle s'arrêtât d'elle-même.

En soupirant elle lâchât presque à contre cœur avec une pointe de regrets :

« Vous saurez surement tout demain. Croyez-moi. Vous comprendrez vite et moi aussi. Je suis désolée. »

Ce furent ces dernières paroles. Enigmatiques, étranges. Mais comme il saurait demain selon elle…. Mais pourquoi était elle désolée ? et comment savait-elle où il dormait ? Peu de personnes le savaient.

Il repartît cette fois loin d'être détendu, plutôt anxieux même s'il n'en montrait rien.

_Fourth Step, Déchirure._

_(NdA :Suite au Premier Episode saison 1)_

Patrick Jane déambulait dans le parc, encore sous le choc. Cette fois ce ne sont pas des années qui sont passées mais seulement une journée. Son inconnue, la femme qu'il avait appris à aimer dans un sens, était Teresa Lisbon, la chef d'équipe du CBI.

Celle dont il connaissait la vie, aussi bien qu'elle connaissait la sienne. Il l'attendait, il devait parler. Tous les deux.

Elle arrivât devant lui, nonchalante, gênée, et nerveuse. Maintenant plus rien ne serait pareil, elle en avait conscience.

Elle avait tenté de convaincre Minelli de ne pas le prendre car elle connaissait son désir de vengeance mais ce n'était pas le seul motif, elle ne voulait pas le perdre d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il l'avait mal pris elle en était sure.

Il pouvait enfin admirer la femme qu'il côtoyait dans ce parc depuis près de 9 ans maintenant. Trois rencontres, trois instants, trois moments de franchises totales, trois instants de bonheur.

Tout ceci brisé. En quelques instants.

Mais était-ce mieux ? Ne voulait-il pas la connaître après tout ? La voir, la toucher, l'embrasser…. Mais elle l'avait repoussé, rejeté.

Elle le regardait, perdue, mais toujours sans le sujet attendant sa réponse à sa question muette.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant, nous sommes collègues et cette première enquête m'a permis de comprendre que tu manipules encore trop les personnes. Je vais devoir apprendre à te faire confiance, à te connaître mieux. Car je n'ai pas vu l'homme du parc. C'est nouveau pour nous deux… et je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je suis désolée. »

« Moi aussi, Lisbon. Je suis désolée. »

Ils se séparèrent complètement dépités, cruellement blessés tous les deux devant cette situation différente et dure. Ils étaient redevenus des étrangers.

_Fifth Step, Renouveau._

_(NdA : Suite à l'Episode final de la saison 1)_

Elle avait failli mourir aujourd'hui. John Le Rouge avait mandaté ses petits copains pour les descendre elle et Jane. Si ce dernier n'avait pas eu un aussi bon réflexe, elle serait aujourd'hui six pieds sous terre et lui en train de faire un discours à son enterrement.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, elle revenait dans le parc, vers le banc. Mais cette fois, elle se mît à la place de Jane. Elle ne l'attendait pas. Il lui en voulait de ne pas avoir attendu pour John Le Rouge. Ils avaient réussi malgré ses pitreries et elle ses remarques sur lui, à retrouver une partie de ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Elle avait de nouveau totalement confiance en lui. Ses sentiments étaient plus forts qu'avant.

Il avait fallu qu'elle passe près de la mort pour se rendre compte à quel point elle avait été aveugle.

Elle ne le vît pas arriver. Il vînt s'asseoir non pas derrière mais à coté d'elle. Il lui prît la main en signe de paix. Peut être d'autre chose aussi. Ils ne parlaient pas. Les mots étaient devenus superflus. La simple présence de Jane lui suffisait. Le contraire était réciproque aussi.

Ils se faisaient de nouveau totalement confiance. Ils étaient enfin amis. Peut être plus.

Mais surtout ils repartirent ensemble pour la première fois. Main dans la main.

_Sixth Step, Réconfort. _

_(NdA : Après le dénouement des épisodes avec le Psy, saison 2)_

Lisbon marchait dans le parc, tranquillement, en titubant légèrement. Elle ne savait plus. Elle était perdue. Elle avait oublié. Oui oublier. Jane lui avait fait de l'hypnose mais rien. Rien du tout. Le noir le vide, le néant.

Alors elle est arrivée ici. Seule. L'enquête était enfin bouclée. Elle était soulagée de n'être coupable de rien. Elle avait même failli s'amuser quant elle avait jeté la chaise dans la fenêtre. Jane l'avait aidé.

Elle s'assit sur le banc de nouveau. Et de même que la chute des feuilles est immuable, Jane s'assît à coté d'elle. Il lui prît la main, elle mît sa tête sur son épaule.

« Merci. »

Une larme silencieuse roulât sur la joue de Lisbon. Jane l'essuyât et passât son bras autour de son épaule.

Juste là. Juste eux. Juste deux âmes sœurs.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi, Lisbon. Tu le sais. »

Elle ne pût que dire d'une voix étranglée.

« Merci, Jane. Je le serais aussi également toujours…. »

Plus aucun mot ne fût prononcé. Cette nuit là dans le parc, de la neige tombât mollement sur deux corps mais seulement une âme.

_Seventh Step, Acceptation._

_(NdA : Après la mort de Bosco, la démission de Minnelli et l'apparition de Madeleine Hightower, saison 2)_

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées. Ils ne se retrouvaient plus que dans le parc. Non. Maintenant ils sortaient tous les eux en amis, dans des restos chinois souvent.

Mais ils avaient besoin du parc maintenant. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé.

Trop de choses, peut être.

Ils y entrèrent main dans la main. Epaule contre épaule. Simplement heureux d'être là. Tous les deux. Leur réconfort à eux. Juste eux.

Elle avait dit adieu à celui qu'elle avait aimé, à un patron qu'elle respectait et accepté une nouvelle dirigeante qui inconsciemment obligeait Jane à se tenir encore plus prêt d'elle, à s'en faire plus pour elle.

Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Jane, elle les avait acceptés maintenant. Mais lui en revanche elle ne savait pas. Peu importe. Elle avait besoin de lui, au sens vital du terme. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Peu importe qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle l'aimait du moins pour le moment. Elle n'était pas pressée surtout après Bosco.

Elle devait d'abord guérir et lui aussi, de sa femme et de sa fille.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à l'aube et se séparèrent sans un mot à la sortie du parc. Ils retournaient dans la vraie vie. Encore.

_Eigth Step, Désillusion._

_(NdA : Après l'apparition de Kristina Frye, l'intervention de Madeleine Hightower dans la vie de Jane puis la disparition de Kristina Frye – Episode final saison 2)_

Lisbon était seule dans le par cette fois. Jane n'était pas là. Elle ne savait pas ou il était. Il lui avait fait du mal, s'était disputé âprement.

Il avait été bouleversé par le départ de Kristina. Elle l'avait vu. Il l'avait emmené dîner. Et depuis quelque temps il regardait son alliance différemment. Mais il ne lui avait rien dit de tout ça. Non il l'avait maintenu à l'écart. Elle était seule de nouveau.

Bientôt deux ans et demi qu'ils se rejoignaient, qu'ils partageaient tout, ensemble. Et maintenant.

C'était elle qui pleurait, elle dont les sanglots ne laissaient pas son cœur en paix. Il l'avait laissé toute seule.

Après environ une heure de solitude, elle sentît des mains, des bras la prendre tendrement et la bercer. Il était revenu. Elle pleurât de nouveau mais s'agrippât à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Elle se haïssait de l'aimer par moment. Mais c'était ainsi. Elle l'avait accepté. Il n'avait rien dit. Pas de mots et cette fois ils n'auraient pas été superflus, non. Elle ne savait plus.

Illusions volées en éclat dans le paradis que leur offrait le parc. Le noir ne cachait plus ses sentiments, la clarté les révélaient tandis qu'elles dissimulaient dans leur lumière opaque ceux de Jane….

Il la laissât et partît dans le parc se promener seul. Elle partît de son coté.

Tout était à nouveau perdu et noyer dans les ombres clairs du parc. Elle était redevenue pour un temps l'inconnue du parc. Celle que l'on reconnaît dans sa solitude sa tristesse et ses ténèbres.

_Nineth Step, Révélation_.

Deux ans. Deux ans de plus. Leur relation n'avait pas changé, du moins en apparence. Kristina était revenue. Mais Jane ne l'avait pas encouragé et avait finalement trouvé le moyen de lui dire clairement que tout était enfin terminé entre eux.

Elle avait presque revécu à partir de cet instant. Cela faisait un an. Un an maintenant que leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant. Plus ou moins accidentellement.

Jane s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Elle avait été touchée par balle. Elle avait failli perdre la vie définitivement. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté et il avait enfin compris ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle. Il l'avait avoué six mois plus tard. Mais avant, il l'avait taquiné, fait retrouvé le sourire, et tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire oublier sa conduite on ne peut plus stupide avec Kristina.

Il l'aimait tellement. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait déjà à l'époque de sa première rencontre d'une manière différente de sa femme et sa fille. Mais qu'il l'aimait et ceci n'avait fait que grandir au fur et à mesure du temps qui passaient et ou il apprenait à la connaître.

Ils allaient bientôt se fiancer. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'il avait retiré son alliance. Mais personne ne savait ce qui se passait entre eux. Ni leurs collègues, ni leurs familles, ni leurs amis.

Ils se baladaient la main dans la main. En paix.

_Ultimate Step, Bonheur._

John le Rouge était banni à jamais des mémoires et les deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans le parc à ce moment là dégageaient des auras intenses de bonheur.

Deux enfants, un garçon de six ans et une petite fille de trois ans, jouaient à trappe trappe avec leur père sous le regard attendri de leur mère et épouse, pour le dernier. Elle les contemplait avec ce sourire qu'on les personnes qui connaissent la plénitude et la certitude des sentiments que rien ne pourraient briser, même pas la mort.

Elle posa la main sur son ventre, déjà bien rond, ou une autre vie grandissait doucement. Son mari la rejoignît et se mît derrière elle joignant des mains sur celles de sa femme, posées sur son ventre rond.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

L'inconnue du Parc n'était plus. Elle avait cédé sa place à une femme rayonnante de vie, de joie et d'espoir.

Leur seul espoir, la seule joie de vivre que connaissent les gens heureux.

**En espérant que cette histoire vous aura plus.**

**Bisous Mione-Christie.**


End file.
